Butterfly smiles and Bullet wings
by lady-snowbloodym
Summary: He held her tighter, sleeping along with her in his grasp, watchful for harm that would come near her…”I’ll protect you…my beloved mate…” he whispered breathlessly into thin air….
1. Unforgotten goodbye

**Butterfly Smiles and Bullet Wings**

By: Sydney Mariah

**Author's note: **Ok, so like this is my first time writing a story and letting other people read it. I'm more of a poet then an author. So, by being influenced from my dear friend, I've made sure to write a story and hope I can go through with it. By the way, I stopped watching Inuyasha for like a year till like 4 weeks ago, and I've been doing a lot of research on the show, and the characters, so if I'm off then please for the love of GAWD TELL ME!! Lol, just playing with you guys, hope you like the story...;)

Chapter 1: Unforgotten goodbye

_Letting you go_

_This heavy whisper of muffled tears,_

_Keeps the grasping heart beat flutter into fears,_

_The red veins in these stoic brown eyes,_

_Are what stand out upon these watered black lashes,_

_The rose begins to bloom from my rosy cheeks,_

_And I can already feel my limbs become weak,_

_I breathe in the memories I have kept locked,_

_And this love I have fought,_

_Was well worth risking life for..._

Her raven hair stranded across her pillows, as she warmed up to her sheets, while a gentle breeze of the milky night roamed through her bedroom. She dreamed of meadows and amber eyes, she assumed they were Inuyasha's. It warmed her inside, feeling those eyes gleaming at her. A smile across her sleeping face formed into the night air. And those eyes still remained through her dreams till she awoke.

Her heart pounding from the release of a phase, she took a deep breath, feeling her senses accustom themselves to the morning dawn. "whoa." She muttered to the thickness of the morning chill. She crawled out of bed feeling the sudden movement make her head ache and sink into drowsiness. She sat back down on her bed not realizing a new detail of the same pair of eyes dazed her awareness. She noticed the eyes were magenta lidded. Different from just amber eyes, she blinked, reflecting the image off her thoughts. "That was weird." She noted before standing back up again. She shook her head, checking if it was all just too strange. When she stopped in front of her bedroom door, checking her thoughts were clear, before heading downstairs.

The welcome of steaming tea and a motherly cleanness from inside the kitchen made her realize why she missed home. She strolled down the stairs, tiptoeing to quietness as her socks muffled the neighing creaks of the floorboards. When she reached the kitchen tiles, she felt her nerves and mood grow from groggy to a hopeful peaceful mood.

She opened the cupboard to the cups and poured herself some tea in a single motion. She let herself take a sip, soothing and warm on her tongue, for once it wasn't burning her mouth. Closing her eyes to the moment, the amber eyes glowing from the back of her mind. She sighed, and began to feel sleep wanting to take over. The amber eyes still rolling in her thoughts, they appeared longing. She shook her head again, wanting to get rid of the thought quickly. "He chose to be with Kikyo. Why am I fussing over his eyes?" Kagome muttered as she finished her cup, before rinsing it in the sink, and placing it in the dishwasher

She turned around seeing Sota and Buuyo staring at her with utter loss of confusion. "Why are you here?" Sota asked, eyeing her pleasant mood before saying it. Buuyo warmed up to his leg as Sota watched Kagome stare back at him, "I live here dummy." She glared.

Sota chuckled at her glare hesitantly, stating "You've been here for 3 weeks; usually you're here for 3 or 4 days."

Kagome looked away from Sota, keeping her thoughts together like a chain, 'That's because of a particular person who only liked me for looking similar to Kikyo' the truth bit down to the meaning of why in her mind, before saying, "Yeah, you're right, it's time I should be heading back." She said more to herself then to Sota. She eased back up the stairs, knowing she's needed in the feudal era. When she passed her mother down the hallway, her mother stopped her, knowing Kagome needed to go back, "you're new friends need you Kagome. You need to go back to help them." Her mother stated Kagome's thoughts, before kissing Kagome on the cheek. "I'll go pack some meals for you, just get ready, and I'll have your bag ready in no time." Her mother winked back at her as she headed down the stairs.

'But...how did she know I was going back? Maybe it gives her something to do I guess.' Kagome thought with confusion echoing through her chocolate eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, and headed back into her room, sorting through her clothes.

Behind her heart she felt hurt and used. "I can't believe you Inuyasha...why did I fall in love with you...why?" she kept muttering to the air, hoping for an answer from anything...

When she came downstairs in her school uniform, she saw her grandfather holding onto her bow and arrow, as her mother looked ecstatic about packing Kagome's yellow bag.

Something was calling her back to the well, and she needed to get there fast. When her mother was done with her bag, she grabbed it, kissed both her mother and grandfather on the cheeks. "Got to go, bye." She said in a rush, her grandfather called out to her "Wait, you forgot these," he hurried to her panting for what oxygen he had left in his old worn out body. Knowing how thankful and prayed deep down that she'd be safe,...that Inuyasha would protect her.

Kagome had reached the Bone eaters well, and swarming through her mind the eyes appeared to have more detail to them once again. They were almost showing more of the face, this time she saw the nose; it had a feminine touch to it. But the eyes with magenta colored lids, longing amber eyes, and...and magenta stripes on both of his cheek bones, she couldn't put her finger on it just yet. The thought of the image was draining out her bruised heart from Inuyasha.

She held back the colliding tears, before plunging herself into the well. "Why do you do this to me, Inuyasha?" she whispered to the darkness. When she ended her feet on solid ground, she felt that she was in the feudal era now. She looked up to the sky; the night clouds stretching themselves to her gaze across the well.

She started climbing up the bone-eater well's walls', glancing back up at the sky, a crescent moon signified through her memories. Those eyes refreshed her memory thoroughly, the nose, the stripes, the magenta lidded eyes, and now his face was shown to her. The crescent moon hiding under his silvery bangs, the wind catching his features from her every breath she gave of the thoughts. She was stunned, frozen from the shock, 'SESSHOUMARU! I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT SESSHOUMARU?!' a tweak of shock scrambled her hands from losing grip of the walls gaps she had held on to, her foot becoming entwined with a few vines as she fell off balance, and began hanging upside down. "Great, just my luck," she grumbled, 'First Inuyasha admits he loves Kikyo, I dream about his brother, now I'm hanging upside down in a well!!' her thoughts screamed.

Her yellow bag slacked from her shoulders along with her bow and arrows as they fell to the ground. Hope rose from her when she struggled her control to reach for the vine and untangle her ankle. When the vine wouldn't give she slumped without trying again, and looked down at the bottom of the well noticeing 2 arrows were facing up to the sky at a 90 degree angle. "Great if I fall, it'll be twice as worse then having my brain become splooge" she muttered. She had to do something, she had to get out, she had to survive, but help was just out of reach. Digging her nails in the wall to get her head up, to keep the blood pumping, dizziness and the fading hope she had thickened into her body.

Miroku had gotten ready for his hot spring, passing the bone-eaters well that led to Kagome's world. "I wish Inuyasha would apologize to Kagome....wait...Kagome?" he turned back to the well, beginning to admire the view of panty liners with a ruffled skirt. Shaking the thought from his mind, "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome didn't respond, her head aching from the blood flowing deeply into her head, the vine gave way, she felt her body fall like feathers upon dust, her mind empty emotionless when she gazed up at Miroku to see him instinctively try to grab for her, "KAGOME!" he shouted; his body weight leaning too far into the well, he felt himself falling into Kagome. Her eyes pained out her cry when the arrows shot through her chest, breathless and unable to see the life come through her longing thoughts. 'Just once more...could I see those eyes...just once more..." her heart faded into darkness, as her soul engulfed death.

The pressure of Miroku's landing made the arrows tear into her body deeper. His mind more worried about her, then himself. Apart of the arrow snagged into his shoulder from the landing, he sat up quickly, looking up to see Inuyasha staring into the well, the fading scent of vanilla skies, and butterfly smiles coming from her precious life. The sudden loss of Kagome draining from the window of his soul in his golden amber eyes; he felt his heart plead, "No" over and over, wanting her existence, wanting her presence, wanting her near, and close, wanting her in his arms. He jumped into the well, picking up Kagome from the ground, the arrows shaped through her body effortlessly; he lifted himself, out of the well in seconds hauling Kagome along with him.

As he lay her on the ground gently, he still held her head close to his heart, hopeing for a whisper of life draw from her lips, he felt his heart fade into nothingness. Wishing to admit to the worst, and letting the affection and tender moments from the past explain themselves, "Kagome..." he felt his heart ache once more, stiffeling his tears that were crawling from his soul, "please no.." he begged to her dead figure. "Kagome" he breathed again.

Miroku climbed out of the well with the help of Songo, trying to hold back her fears for Kagome's death, "She's going to be ok, right Miroku?" she reassured herself more then she reassured him. "I don't know." he muttered, he held her at bay, letting her tears scramble down her cheeks, Shippo and Kirara arrived late, seeing the mourning from their eyes, he didn't catch the scent of a dead human till he stopped short in front of Inuyasha cradling Kagome's body, who had been rocking back and forth to drive the darkness away. "Kagome!" Shippo squeaked, Kirara stopped him from going further, letting Shippo cry into Kirara for support.

Miroku held back broken tears, as an idea came to him, 'We need the Tensaiga to bring back Kagome. We need Sesshoumaru,' when he spoke his thoughts to Inuyasha, Inuyasha never motioned it. He was more distant from what Miroku mentioned, and continued to hold Kagome closer to his chest, as he walked from the well, making sure to never let go of Kagome. "Then we're leaving." Inuyasha muttered to Miroku, keeping a steady pace, gently cuddling Kagome to his heart.

Along the way, they picked up their pace faster and faster, Kirara holding the rest of the group on her back, still Inuyasha clutching Kagome in his arms; the branches slashing at his forearms; he made sure nothing touched Kagome. "You'll be ok, I promise" he whispered to her heart. Her scent reeking of death through the woods that had attracted low powered demons following from behind.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted from atop of Kirara. Inuyasha didn't respond, but picked up his pace faster, now jumping from tree to tree. "What." He barked at Shippo. "We need to rest, Kirara is worn out." Said Shippo. Inuyasha glanced at Kirara who looked perfectly fine, "There's only one speed, and that's my speed. We'll stop when we're 4 miles from the western lands." Inuyasha ordered clenching Kagome tighter, as a low powered demon sprang into the air; Inuyasha slashed it with his claws like broken toothpicks. "Just 3 more hours Kagome, and we'll be there." He spoke to her dead body like she was still alive. He felt lost hope tie behind his words, like she was alive but weak and exhausted. 'That's it, she's still alive, she has to be still alive, she's not dead, no, she's just resting, and we're going to get help, and of all people we need that brother of mine. Of all people we need Sesshoumaru.' Inuyasha thought, as he glanced at the surroundings from time to time, 'we're almost there,' his thoughts keeping his mind alive. 'We're almost there'....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **muahahahaa, ah no worries I'm working on the second chapter as we speak. Please tell me what you think and how you liked it, k. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The tenseiga calls

**A/N **so far thank you for your reviews, I'll be updateing this in the mean time, hope you like it, and thank you so much for the reviews, :)

Chapter 2: Tenseiga calls

Chapter 2: the Tenseiga calls

The air breezy and comforting, Koga sighed of the missing presence of Kagome. He strolled among meadows, remembering her smile and laughter, like she was standing in front of him. Her scent pure and alive, it calmed his nerves just to remember the brush of her scent from his thoughts. As he gazed into the sky, an odd scent captivated his movement. 'A dead human?' he thought to himself, the scent becoming stronger and stronger to the point the weakness of the soul took over his thoughts. The scent that brought him into a daze for so long, he realized, 'KAGOME!' his mind shouted.

Tracking the scent nearby, he felt the half demon, Inuyasha's heavy breathing grow thicker, his pace rushing faster and faster, Koga matched his pace with immense speed, the whirls of wind brushed his feet from behind, Kagome's raven hair, gliding from the rush, "What did you do to Kagome?!" Koga snarled.

"Oh great, now we'll never get there," Shippo mumbled, as he remained clutched to Sango. Inuyasha's thoughts avoided the existence of Koga, as he slinked through trees, further away from Koga, "Funny, I've never seen Inuyasha like this, usually he'd argue and fight with Koga, but here is, ignoring him, and more worried about Kagome then himself." Sango noted to Miroku and Shippo. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. 'Maybe because he feels it's his fault she's dead.' Miroku's thoughts suggested.

Koga's temper flared from Inuyasha's eagerness to run faster and grow a distance from Koga. "Why that bastard," Koga grumbled, his pace rolling the speed from his feet, he caught up with Inuyasha and stopped him from another exchange of creating more distance, before he snatched Kagome from Inuyasha's arms uninvited.

The sudden loss of her decaying scent that kept his sanity, his anger got the better of him. The release of his full youkai streaked into his eyes, the blood boiling to a maximum, he scrunched up the earth from his jump of speed, the pleasure of killing Koga distinguishing his thoughts as he quickened his hunger closer and closer to Koga. "Leave you miserable mutt," Koga snarled over his shoulder. When he took another glance back at Inuyasha, he saw the change in Inuyasha take into his scent. "That can't be," Koga muttered.

Inuyasha plunged into Koga with his fists, wounding Koga from the fall, Kagome fell out of his arms, and onto the rough patch of dirt. Koga fighting and snapping his jaws back at Inuyasha, he knew Inuyasha was far too strong for him. He looked over at Kagome's helplessness, and used it to draw down Inuyasha, "Look, Kagome's breathing." Koga lied. Inuyasha's red eyes gazed at Kagome, he felt his thoughts flutter from his emotions, and the full youkai, tamed its control. Inuyasha coming to his senses, the youkai vanished from his appearance; he hurried to Kagome's aid, knowing Koga had used her against him to calm himself.

Koga snarled back at Inuyasha, and snatched her once again, fleeing from sight, Inuyasha made sure to control the full youkai inside of him, and track down Koga to get her back. "Keep up you guys." He snapped. Kirara still galloping through the air, started pacing herself along the way.

Meanwhile.....

Sesshoumaru walked along the banks of the western Lands, his thoughts beginning to roam the quietness in his footsteps. 'Why do those eyes feel lost?'

He flinched from the sudden emotion of pain and longing stab through his chest. 'Those eyes, they're hurt. Wounded...dieing... But how....' his thoughts began to wonder through barriers of questions. He stopped short, when he felt the tenseaiga beat a pulse. 'What now?'

The flash of those chocolate loving eyes flushed features into his mind. The cheekbones, the pale softness of a dove upon its skin, the image became clear. "That human," he said aloud. 'Why must I think of such a woman? Is this how that woman taunted my father's soul?' Tenseiage pulsed once more, glowing silver blue, calling to the human girl in aide. "What does the tenseiga want of this girl? I must see to its intentions." Sesshoumaru's mind roaming through the past years of having such dreams...'this woman can not be my mate, she is a mere mortal. Why is it her scent is such a close memory.'

From afar Sesshoumaru felt the whirls of wind collide near his lands. "What's this?" he questioned. Sesshoumaru felt the tenseiga longing towards the whirls of wind. The catch of a lost scent filled his mind, a familiar scent of chestnut vanilla with the lingering of settling butterflies lost him in an untamed breath of longing. 'I long for her,' his

When reaching there in minutes, Koga, the wolf demon had clutched the girl closer to him, running through the lands getting out of reach of Inuyasha. Inuyasha froze when he saw Sesshoumaru's figure land his place in front of the two. Koga smirked at the sight of Sesshoumaru, "Well hello, you must be Inuyasha's brother I take it?" Koga mocked.

Sesshoumaru gazed towards Koga, his face like stone; nothing of feelings misplaced his judgments. Koga set Kagome upon the ground; the Tenseiga pulsing, and edging closer to Kagome's aide. Sesshoumaru's gaze came upon Kagome's body, seeing the servants of the Netherworld itch at her skin, 'The tenseiga wants to save her, but why would it make such an effort to save that woman?' thought Sesshoumaru.

Koga, caught his bravery and courage at a bad end, and was ready to fight if this demon blocked his path. "Step aside, or be killed by my own fists." Koga barked to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru flush of annoyance and diligence from his eyes, that it called Koga back into the woods. "How dare you mock me you insignifigent wolf," Sesshoumaru said collectively. "I'll mock whomever I wish. Step aside or die," Koga snarled.

Inuyasha stared at the body of Kagome, feeling the urge of the Tenseiga to heal. 'The sword wants to heal her. But why would the sword call out to her like that?' thought Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru blocked Koga from further attack, "Sesshoumaru, Kagome is dead. We need your help, we need your sword." Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru stared at the body of Kagome, his thoughts distracting him, 'the rituals of mating explain the images of features in dreams. This girl can not be my mate. I won't allow it.'

"A hanyou like you, requests me to save that pitiful human? Why should I help you of all people?" Sesshoumaru said. The thought of Kagome alive again, strengthened his words, "I'd sacrifice my well-being for her."

When Sango and the gang caught up, the heroic words caught Miroku off guard, "Never heard that before," Miroku stated. Sango smirked at Inuyasha's behavior, "He loves her," Sango whispered, Inuyasha turned back at them, "Would you two shut up, and no I don't love her, she's just my friend, that's all." Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku leaned towards Sango as they slid down Kirara's back and stood side by side, "Figures as much." Miroku muttered. Koga started muttering harsh words to Inuyasha, "Shut your mouth too if you want to live!" Inuyasha barked at Koga.

"Your lack of authority annoys me." Said Sesshoumaru in a bored tone. He strolled towards them, heading closer to Kagome. 'The tenseiga wishes to save her, but why would it work so hard to give her life?' Sesshoumarus thoughts murmured through his forbidden nature to save the human, 'If she is my mate, then the laws of the rituals are broken.'

When he reached her, Koga and Inuyasha stepped aside, still well guarded for every tense movement Sesshoumaru made. 'I see them now, the servants of the Netherworld' Sesshoumaru recalled. He slashed his sword once, but this was different then the other times he had used the sword to save a human. He felt something gather from him, and become imbedded into Kagome. As something breathed into his body as welcoming as the spring air, his mind untamed from the emotions that were locked, he felt himself release into the sweetened vanilla that took in his every breathe. 'Apart of her is in me, the ritual has begun. I must kill her now, before others are aware of such weakness.'

Kagome felt a warm light take in the cold chill; she felt the eyes of dreams that imprinted themselves every night when she'd sleep. But, rather then feel the emptiness of heartache, she felt a sudden longing had been fulfilled; apart of her pain had left her willingly, as something replaced the pain with confusion. Memories, whispers, a breathing that was not there before, her eyes awoken with loss, Sesshoumaru had kneeled above her, staring into her emotions forbidding others to intrude. His thoughts where whispers in her mind, she felt them ease the Goosebumps from her reflexes.


	3. Puddle Rain

**A/N **oh hey, thank you again for the reviews, I hope you like this one, I'm kind of having a struggle, because I'm studying my driver's manual at the same time, so I'm kind of like...I don't know off here and there. Sorry.

Chapter 3: Puddle rain

A salty breeze brushed across the silence and awareness of Kagome's awoken soul. Inuyasha felt a released sigh come from Miroku, as Shippo rushed to Kagome like a leech. "KAGOME! YOU"RE ALIVE!" Shippo shouted, he stopped, when Sesshoumaru didn't move from his kneeling position, the driving rain beginning to cloud the skies, as the thunder sheltered the trees, rain descended to their knees as the rest of the group hid under the foliage, keeping their distance from the dominance of Sesshoumaru.

Koga and Inuyasha remained in their previous positions, letting the rain drown their ache. Just her breathing and chocolate eyes seemed to tame their rage. Kagome felt her fluttering fears brush by like a lover's hand lifted her from the ground. She couldn't bring herself to speak, she noticed Koga straining control to move towards her, to hold her in his tender arms, to feel her warmth carry his soul to the sunny day behind rainbows. She looked over to Inuyasha, taming his every breath, watching Sesshoumaru like a falcon above; his eyes flickered back at her with an unproven love that heartache dragged on in her bones.

She stood from the ground like a beacon at the end of a dark tunnel. The light from her, glistened to the welcoming eyes of the group, their hearts lingered over her every action, hoping for a word to break the steel of silence. Sesshoumaru's lost memories brought back to the nearness of a hand by her own. 'Why is everyone staring at me like that?' She paused, feeling the itching presence of Sesshoumaru, Kagome turned to look up into his amber eyes, feeling the light that soothed lost causes, and growths of trembling affection.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, enclosing their entrance through his lands, "Leave at once, or the girl dies without a life to save," Sesshoumaru muttered to them all, his eyes welding fear and coward strategy's into their minds. He glanced back at Kagome, knowing his thoughts could be interpreted, 'You tell this to anyone, and I'll have your soul to annihilate.' Sesshoumaru threatened.

Kagome flinched when she head its drawing whisper in her mind, 'how is it I can read your thoughts Sesshoumaru?' she questioned while gazing deep behind his cold features he was so well known for, 'This we will speak of soon, you wench.' Sesshoumaru's thoughts snarled.

His presence dissipated in the rain, as Inuyasha and Koga still stood there, staring at Kagome, relieved from the suffering pain, that stuttered their fears. It was as if they couldn't take a moment's of breath when she began to open her mouth to say a word, "Why are you guy's stareing at me?" she said with half concentration, and half gazing into the presence that was lost once again, of Sesshoumaru.

"We should be going," Mirkou implied. Not taking the exit, the group awaits for Kagome to make a move. She doesn't, and stares into Inuyasha's eyes, feeling dizziness and nausea take over, she gasped into the rain, and felt a cloud of blackness take into her senses. Her limbs grew weaker and weaker, falling to the ground at her knees, the veins through her skin sought no strength, she could barely stay up right, her head rocking back and forth to keep herself steady, flashes of heat burst into her chest, she felt like she was going to pass out.

Inuyasha rushed to her side, raising her to her feet, he could feel her body grow weaker, and weaker, but something drove her to stand and she began to walk patiently across the beaten path.

'I can't let them see such weakness' she hesitated, 'Wait? What? Where did that come from?' Kagome began to argue in her thoughts, of why such words played out in her mind. "Kagome you seek rest, we shall seek camp." Sango implied. She went to her aide, and helped her on top of Kirara, "There, you can sit behind me; we can go slowly if you wish?" Sango questioned. Koga and Inuyasha glimpsed at Kagome ready and eager at her every thought, knowing them, they'd obey her at hand and foot.

Kagome shook her head to concentrate, and nodded, "Don't worry about me, let's just get away from this place. It gives me the creeps." Kagome shuttered. "Well, that sounds like the real Kagome," Miroku chuckled. "Kagome, are you sure you're going to be ok? We can walk if you want?" Shippo suggested. As he climbed up her back, and attached himself to her shoulder.

"She wants to leave, so let's leave for crying out loud," Inuyasha said annoyed. He turned and began to run in the direction to get further away from the western lands.

Koga started to whirl a run into the demonic winds, keeping a pace alongside with Inuyasha, knowing Inuyasha knew more about where they were at then he did. Miroku jogged along, patiently huffing and puffing when the pace became stronger from Koga and Inuyasha gusts of wind.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and made room for Sango to climb over Kirara, and held onto her tightly. They glided into the air, and the breeze sunk into her pores, feeling a gasping ache come from her body. "Inuyasha slow down," Sango yelled out. Inuyasha didn't soften his pace, his feet still catching on, as the breeze began to freeze Kagome's nerves, she felt her every movement stiffened, and warped as the breeze still carried on. When she closed her eyes, she heard Shippo say to Sango, "I hope she's going to be okay, Koga and Inuyasha are far too a head of us, and I can barely see Miroku." She felt Shippo climb over to Sango's shoulder and sit in front of her to get a better view of the rain that began to thicken through mist. "I can't see them through this mist. Where are they?"

Sango nodded, as Kagome felt her self go numb seeking warmth from another, but it was never given. Her body slipping from her grip, the rain soaking into her body without effort, she felt herself begin to fly...

Sango feeling the emptiness of Kagome, she looked over her shoulder, and seeing there was nothing of her presence, "Kagome...KAGOME?!" Sango called out. She looked down, seeing her arms stretched out as if a fallen angel just wanted to be held, "Kirara, we need to land, Kagome has fallen." Sango shouted

Meanwhile,...

Miroku had finally caught up with Koga and Inuyasha whom had stopped under a large tree and were sitting further away from each other, waiting for the arrival of for the rest of the group. The rain kept its beat, and Miroku felt like he was going to sink into the ground.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked, hearing Sango call out with concern. "Kagome." He murmured, he stood erect, ready to react to her scent, but nothing. Koga had done the same, sniffing the air eagerly, and nothing, not even a hint of her scent. "If she's in harms way, it's your fault for not stopping." Said Koga.

Inuyasha glared at Koga, "It's because of her; you still have those shards in your legs you forsaken--." Inuyasha growled. "Would you two stop, we're lucky Sesshoumaru brought her back to life, if it wasn't for him, she'd be gone." Miroku shouted, feeling those two become more of a nussience. Miroku shrugged off Kagome's yellow bag, feeling the stiffness of something to slip inside the bag. He placed it on the ground, unsure of the feeling, and opened her bag curiously.

"Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned his nerves on edge, 'I can't catch her scent, and the rain is washing it out.'

"Nothing." Miroku responded blankly. Still bending over the bag, he unzipped it, unaware of its noise, and grabbed out a green colored pie. It had a plastic case over it, with 4 slices in it, 'Looks like that pie Kagome was talking about, what was it, keym-lie pie?' his thoughts muttered. Opening the pie case, Inuyasha stifled the smell of it, trying to catch just a breeze of her scent rather then let his body groan for Kagomes strange food.

"What do you think you're doing? My woman may be in danger, and you're eating?!" Koga pleaded. Miroku glanced up at Koga, and shrugged his shoulders. He used the plastic fork inside the container, and gave a taste of it, just the cool of it made his mind wonder into the clouds of pleasure, as its lime taste swarmed amongst his taste buds, "ohp this is gowd." Miroku said with his mouth full. 'I must have the recipe to the making of this keym-lie pie.' Miroku moaned from its taste, that he couldn't resist himself, by scooping out more of this cool tasting pie.

"Stay here Miroku, I'm going to go find out what's wrong." Inuyasha stated. Koga rolled his eyes, "Don't waste your breath, I can find Kagome easier then you can, mutt face." Koga insulted. The both of them dodged through the rain, their shadows hiding the rising dusk through the open field of meadows as their desperate hearts persisted in the search.

Miroku waved back at them, "Dhats fwine wift me." Miroku called out. 'I'll stay here, and eat this keym-lie pie'

{Back to Sango...}

Kirara had landed safely to the ground, she crawled off Kirara's back, calling out "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?!" 'That's funny the rain is growing thicker, usually this amount of rain stops, and just pours' Sango thought

Shippo called along with Sango not detecting Kagome's scent either, "KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The both of them paused, waiting for detached words from Kagome if she were afar. "Nothing but rain," Sango muttered.

The puddles began to fill as mud moistened and slithered under their feet. Shippo scurried up to Sango's shoulders from the fright of thunder glazing through the sky.

The puddles began to fill as mud moistened and slithered under their feet. Shippo scurried up to Sango's shoulders from the fright of thunder glazing through the sky. Sango had flinched from Shippo's fright, while she chuckled at his reaction, "You scared me more then the thunder, Shippo."

Shippo buried himself under her hair that swayed to her every movement, the two still calling out to Kagome, as Kirara sniffed the air to catch the scent. "We can't give up, you guys, "we have to find her."

Shippo buried himself under her hair that swayed to her every movement, the two still calling out to Kagome, as Kirara sniffed the air to catch the scent. "We can't give up, you guys, "we have to find her."


	4. Adoring Kite

**A/N **Well sorry about some of the mess ups, I kind of had to add some things that I didn't copy and paste right for the last chapter. So, this time I'll get it straight. By the way gee whatever, how are you confused? You mentioned that in the last chapter, please explain, so I don't go edit-proof crazy on everything. Lol. Thank you for the review, seriouslyâI'm debating if I should start a Kaugra and Sesshoumaru romanceâbut that's in the near time future, I need to focus more on this one. ;) I'm open for suggestions too. Near the end of my last chapter, I dedicate it to my best friend Steinblume, who should be reading this story I hope. Anyways, thank you for your reviews, please I NEED MORE!! SO I know if this story is alright and not boring you peeps.

Chapter 4: Adoring Kite

Saturday nights, spent on movies and gossip hotties with her 3 best friends left her into the abyss of tears. The happiness filling their eyes, when great causes inhabit the family, she began to miss them. Her body crunched, and shivered to the core of her ghostly affections, her long gasps of breaths kept the muscles beating, and the blood pumping.

A dark cloud overwhelmed her, seducing her words, and sheds of heartache into the thickness of its misery, wanting her tender loneliness to fall into its desires. Kagome felt nothing, but emptiness. The rain clashing down on her fluttering eyes, she let herself soak up the loss of what was life, and found the beaten path of crossways to redemption take in her worries.

Kagome took her plunge, as her body lies there, in the giving rain, spider youkais' creped closer for hunger in their pulsing veins letting her wrought out her lossâ.

Kagome was not dead though, her heart was distant, and only a shadow of what was emotion left her into the pools of consciousness. She felt herself, fall through tunnels, till the light of stars, held her to a young boy sitting under scattered trees, his knees buckled to his chin, his hair whispering through twines and twigs. His tears falling deeper to blackness, Kagome reached for the boy, her motherly robe drifting to a sudden adore, "Don't cry, you're not forgotten, I'm here." Kagome called out. The boy's stillness staring at her through moon beamed bangs, and amber eyes, watching her every move that she had begun to set across weeds that kept her from her hold. 'This is a dream. I'm on an island in the air. But who is this boy?'

"I'm not a boy." The child glared. She sat on her knees, scooting closer to his figure. He shivered from her presence, and looked from her eyes, to a kite, broken and lost; it was in depth with the weeds that it was unnoticeable, hidden like wounds and scars. "You broke your kite?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "No, my father broke it." The boy muttered. "Well, why don't we fix it?" Kagome smiled.

The boy's head lifted from his knees, and stared at her with utter loss. His magenta stripes upon his cheek bones, and eyelids, glowed like the blue crescent from its midnight shine, "Really? I mean, why would you want to help me?" The boy grumbled.

Kagome smirked at his eagerness, "Why wouldn't I." The boy smiled at this, "You'll help?" Kagome nodded her head, and stood up reaching her hand out to grasp his, "Come on we'll do it together." The boy stood up beside her, grinning up at her, "I'm Sesshoumaru, what's your name?" The boy asked, "I'm Kagome" Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, and took her hand as an offer.

Hours went by, and the two of them sealed its wounds, and distant scars with devotion. They grew to each other, helping one another, scraps and bruises sealed by obliging love. When they had finished, Kagome made sure Sesshoumaru held on to the string, as a meek breeze gusted away the kite, leading a smile on the both of them. It was bliss. Kagome laid her hand around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, acknowledging their accomplishment of success. "See how simple that was? Why not fix things, rather then destroy things?" Kagome mentioned.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, smiling from the sight of his kite waving through comet stars, and watered skies. . "Thank you" he breathed, and leaned his head against her waist, as child to a mother. Kagome beamed down at Sesshoumaru, as if cold clay could mutate to a heart of emotions.

Sesshoumaru's image faded away into the darkness, as she edged towards the light awaking her to the pits of rain consumed her warm nature of survival. Somehow, she still felt like she had still been holding that kite, she glanced at her left hand, a white string in place, something out of the ordinary caught her eye, and she looked back at her hand, and saw the largest spider clipping its jaws at her fingers. Her eyes wide with intense fear, she held in a scream, and sat up. Slowly shuffling herself further away from the beast, hearing her name rinse into the air, calling to her, she ignored it, and still backed away from the spider. When it inched closer to her in one movement, a shudder of disgust ran down her back, still closing in on her, she let out a screech, and began running head on through bushes and low hanging branches, hearing the spider crawl across the trees, climbing closer to her, she couldn't stop her screaming. She felt scratches and bruises snap at her along the way, when she couldn't hear the spider anymore. She stopped her shrill scream, and turned to look back at the trees, spotting branches that she mistaken as spiders; her pace halted, and still looked behind her, scanning the lower regions of the trees. "I don't like this,"

"You can say that for sure," Inuyasha replied. Kagome turned around flinching at the sudden close presence of another and stepped back 10 feet. "GOOD GAWD!!" she screamed. Inuyasha winced at her fright, and hesitated on his next movement, "don't say it, don't"

Kagome heaved in a deep breath and shouted, "SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha sunk into the ground forming a giant crater that trailed in the outline of his body. As he crawled out, grumbling in annoyance, wanting to tether down the necklace around his neck, he saw Koga gently stroking her hand, "Are you alright my Kagome?" Koga whispered.

Inuyasha's right eye twitched at the sight, "why you" he couldn't finish his sentence. The rain had stopped, and dried out the black clouds, that faded to a light blue. He looked up, spotting a soul taker forgot what they were called stretching across the sky, past the tree tops, "I'll be back in a moment, go set up camp with the others, Kagome" Inuyasha ordered. He run through the gaps of the trees, glancing from time to time at the sky.

Kagome huffed out a sigh, holding back the grey tears, and turned to the arrival of Sango, "There you are, are you ok? You took quite a fall." She stated. Kagome ignored her questioning, and said miserably, "we better go set up camp."

Sango noticed the absence of Inuyasha, and saw a stroke of a tear, fall past Kagome's cheek. She walked past Sango, letting Koga follow if he wished, "Now that you're safe, I better go back to my pack." Koga waved away to her, and stampeded out of the forest.

"Alright, now he's gone, what's up Kagome?" Shippo asked over Sango's shoulder. Kagome shrugged off his question as well, and reached Kirara. "I just want to leave now." Kagome mumbled.

Huuuhhhh, that was done, now, I guess you guys might be ready for chapter 5.


	5. Remedial Honey Kisses

**A/N **Please review taking a deep breath as I take a stretch and crack my fingers. so lets start!

Chapter 5: Remedial honey kisses

They had reached camp, sighting Miroku brushing crumbs off his clothes, and shoving a plastic container inside Kagome's bag. When Kirara had touched ground, Sango slid off her back, as she helped Kagome do so as well. "She might have a high fever, Miroku, she needs rest." Sango implied.

Kagome drifted to her bag, pulling out her sleeping bag, "Wait Kagome, there's a hut a couple yards away, lets go there so it's dry." Miroku instructed. Kagome paused, and then began rolling up her sleeping bag, and cuddling close to it, as she walked out into the open. "Lets go then." She mumbled. Miroku lifted her bag over his shoulder, and grabbed her arrows and bow. "Good thing we brought these along." He muttered.

As they walked, only silence kept the conscious mind awake. Kagome wanted to cry, she wanted to hide, she wanted to leave, she wanted die, but she wouldn't let it get to her. 'Inuyasha chose Kikyo. He chose her instead of me, I should be happy for him...but why do I feel so miserable?' Kagome let out a sigh, the hut came into view behind the boarder lines of trees. "There it is!" Shippo said out loud, "Race you guys!" Shippo grinned. Sango and Miroku glanced at eachother and grinned, "LET GO!" Miroku shouted, and the three of them ran to the hut, as Kirara paced after them calmly. Kagome strayed a distance, sensing another person nearby, "Sesshoumaru.." she breathed. She saw a glint of his eyes flashing at her in command.

She knew he wanted to speak to her alone just by the message he brought through his ember eyes. "I'll catch up with you guys, I'm going to go search for hot spring." Kagome called to the group that had tagged the hut, and stared back at her confused. "I guess she needs some alone time after what happened with Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to Sango. Shippo and Sango nodded their heads, and waved back at her in response. "Go ahead. Just be careful." Sango called back. Kirara shrank to her miniature size and followed Shippo inside, ready to watch him draw pictures with his new crayons.

Kagome strolled near the forest side, taking a deep breathe before entering the woods, she felt nervous, and her heart grip her fears, the back of her throat grew sore, and nothing but the feeling of a deeper sickness breathed into her skin. Kagome entered the woods, strolling deeper and deeper inside, she stopped short when she heard the sound of someone's voice from behind of her. "Stop where you stand human"

Kagome turned around slowly, seeing his features flush back memories of the dreams of the child within, of his father's brutal combat, of his feelings to protect Rin, of why he was so cold...She grew dizzy and felt herself collapse to the forest floor, growing cold herself, and wishing for warmth. Sesshoumaru saw this, and somehow his body lost his control and felt the need to comfort her, to hold her, to warm her flesh with the touch of his skin, her scent intoxicated his well being and felt dizzy himself. 'I have to kiss her, I have to take her pain away...NO I won't let her have me subdued to such a level, I'll make her suffer and die before I show any of my affections towards her, I won't let her have me...but why does her scent make feel this way...why does her nearness take me to suck bliss...why.." Sesshoumaru argued with himself in his thoughts"...why..."

Without realizing, Kagome fell to her knees panting, her fingertips growing cold, and her tears becoming the only warmth that could subside what she lost in Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knelt down, not believing his commands of his body and slowly entwined Kagome with his tail and arms, holding her close, and hushing the ache that bruised her soul. She was being held now, being held by someone unlikely to show affection. He hated what was becoming of him, but somewhere inside of him, as if by a dream the child he once was, wanted to just hold her for a moment or two, knowing her pain, and demanded to comfort her. Demanding to give her every part of him, but his control outmatched it, and only held her, warming her skin, warming her sickness...

'That's it, she's sick because a human can't handle such a large ritual. Meaning, if I don't save her now, she'll die...and that's what I want, is to have that retched human die, and I won't have to bother no more....but what is this feeling, this demand from myself to hold her, and...to trust her...' Sesshoumaru thought. Her tears fell into his tail like a soft coat of fear. He held her tighter, as her crys grew deeper. He wanted to say something, but nothing. Nothing could he think of to warm her. She was getting colder and colder, and he held her tighter and tighter. "My dear sweet love,...kiss me...and your pain shall fade, your pain will be gone, and no longer will you feel such feelings again towards my half brother." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear. The smell of vanilla intoxicating his senses, he wanted to kiss her deeply and admitting his acceptance, 'no, I can't no..why...no!' his thought shouted.

Kagome lifted her head from his tail, and stared deeply into his ember eyes, "You would do that for me?" Sesshoumaru sighed, wishing he took back what he said, and glanced at her with a glare. "Yes, if he hurts so much like this, then yes. I'll kiss you, and you will no longer feel sick like you are now. You'll no longer feel love for him, only kindness as usual." Sesshoumaru muttered, looking away from her, and nudging his tail away from her grasp. It wrapped around his shoulder once more, and waited for her response. He sat beside her now, her breathing enchanting his own. He wanted to taste her to feel her...to kiss her..

Kagome took a deep breath and squirmed, "ok, fine, let's kiss then." Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully, wondering curiously why she sighed so deeply. But he put it aside, and waited for her to make her own moves rather then him.

2 hours later

"So, um...that kiss...will we start or what?" Kagome questioned. Sesshoumaru glanced at her once more, finally agreed to accept what he said, and took a deep breath, "Fine let us do so." He murmured, and reaches for face, his claws just brushing her cheeks, as he stared lovingly into her eyes. He wanted to give her his heart, his soul his everything, he couldn't resist her; he...was now just like his father....

Erasing the thought from his mind, Kagome leaned in closer, arms outstretched around his neck, pausing, blushing, pausing, and blushing even more as he closed in further. 'oh my gawd, oh my gawd, and oh...my..." Kagome's lips touched the soft whispers of a lover's kiss, freeing her chains that bound her down to heartache, the taste buzzing in her flaws, she felt motionless. His kiss cratered her lips, just gentle and painless, as if he wasn't cold, brutal, and cruel. ...just as gentle and loving as a mate should be...she could feel his breathing, his hand stroke her back, as her fingers felt warm, and an emptiness of sickness gasped from her flesh...it felt like she was in a new body, not her own...yet she was...

When their breaths crossed paths into each other's mouths, the kiss grew deeper, his tongue nudging her lips apart, caressing her taste, such sweet vanilla that began to fill his lungs...his needs strengthened, his grasp upon her back tightened, clenching her shirt, and ready to tear it off by a blade of his nail. Kagome felt her body grow heat, desperate for more, she lifted her thighs upon his lap, growing into the kiss, wanting more of him...she couldn't breath but only his own. Sesshoumaru gasped from her lips, his grasp loosening and wrapping around her waist. His head fell to her breast, feeling a silk fabric covering her from the inside, Sesshoumaru gently nudged it with his nose, the nipple growing hard, he lifted her shirt from the front, as Kagome helped to remove part of her bra over her breast.

His tongue teasing the nipple till she couldn't resist, and devoured her nipple impatiently, heat growing up his spine and surging from his chest desireing more, he combed her back with his fingers, touching her skin was pure bliss...but how...how could such a human face his every desire. Before Kagome could take and more, she covered her breast again, Sesshoumaru releaseing, and waiting for her response of why he had to let go. "I can't, Sesshoumaru I'm...I'm too young...and I can't fool around like this. I'm sorry." Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, trying to breathe just as she desired to breathe. She released her thighs, and turned to sit inside his lap, letting him wrap his arms around her, and his tail to entangle her. "Don't let go,...please don't let go..." Kagome drowned out as she felt sleep take over her, and felt for once...complete in his arms...He held her tighter, sleeping along with her in his grasp, watchful for harm that would come near her..."I'll protect you...my beloved mate..." he whispered breathlessly into thin air....


End file.
